Dragon Ball W: Chamber of Secrets
by DJ LightT Storm
Summary: A year after Cell Games, Gohan is approached by the Head master of Hogwartz to become a student there. He will meet new people there and will also find out why is his freind Harry is being targeted by the Dark wizard. Also he will find out why is he choose not a year later to be a student at Hogwartz. Freindship and GV , HerRon HarryxGinny
1. Beginings

**HELLO, Sorry if my previous story is taking time. I am revising my Pokémon fic so it will take some time to complete it. In the mean time I have decide to work on a Crossover Fanfic of Harry Potter and Dragon Ball Z and other anime x over. So yeah onto the story**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own a thing in this fic.**

Prologue

It's been a year since the Cell Games. A year, since the strongest warrior in the universe has been born. An year since the new guardian of the earth has taken the place on the lookout. A year, since the people started their praising the supposed 'World Savior', A year, since the world started ridiculing the true form of martial arts. A year, since the earth lost his hero. A year, since a son lost his father, a wife lost his husband and a newborn son never gets to meet his father. We currently see a lean yet muscular kid 12 year of age wearing orange gi with blue undershirt flying towards a deserted valley. He had spiky black hair and black eyes; he was flying towards the deserted area. He suddenly stopped over the area as if he was waiting for someone to come. He looked around looking for something or someone. In the distance he noticed two specks coming from opposite direction. As the they grow larger he could discern their features one was a short man with spiky flame like hair with a scowl on his face wearing blue spandex the other person was a green in color wearing a cape and turban with purple gi.

"Well, its good to see for the first time the first spawn of Kakarot to be earlier than the time." The flame haired guy said "Oh you noticed Vegeta" replied the spiky haired kid "You know that this spawn of Kakarot even after being handicapped by both of you had beaten the shit out of both of you". "This pride will be your downfall Gohan." The third green color person said "And also both of you are forgetting that I have won most of the sparring session". "Only because both us were busy with each other Mr. Piccolo" Gohan told Piccolo who was removing his cape and dropped his turban "He is right namek" Vegeta started gruffly "If we weren't worn out from each other there was no way in hell you could have gotten that lucky shot"

"Lets start the training now shall we" Piccolo started only to be decked in the face by a smirking Vegeta who looked triumphant "It already-" he kneed in the gut by a smiling Gohan "You were saying something Vegeta" then the whole war started with Gohan dodging mostly Vegeta attacked him by punching him while Piccolo charged a Ki blast and pushed it toward both of them who after the blast stood up again. Then Piccolo went after Gohan who kept dodging and then was kicked on the ground by him Vegeta then went after Gohan only for the same thing to happen. Gohan continued to dodge barely retaliating. Both of the men or whatever they are but men nonetheless were starting to worry, well at least one of them did , other was getting agitated "Brat what is your problem" Vegeta yelled while stopping Piccolo and Gohan also stopped "Nothing Vegeta" Gohan replied "He is right Gohan, something is bugging you and I just hope its not like the last time" "Don't worry Mr. Piccolo its not like the last time I promise you that" "Then what's the problem brat, don't waste my time, I came here for spar not to comfort you again." "Its nothing guys seriously" Gohan assured but continued "Just some weird things happen lately". "Brat you and I including that namek over there both know that in our life the life of the Z-Gang nothing ever happens that is normal. So tell already" "Alright Vegeta but I am telling you it's not normal."

Piccolo sighed "Gohan Vegeta aready-"

"I know what Vegeta said. Its just that it is not normal"

"Brat if you are testing my patience then-"

"Shut up Vegeta let the kid have his time-"

"Nobody tells the Prince of all Saiyans to shut up"

"Except for those 2 women"

"Don't bring both of them into this I don't see you standing upto both of them"

"I can't stand both of them especially their voice"

"one of them is my mate namek"

"I know"

"You wanna go namek"

" Guys I can understand animals" "What?!"both of them exclaimed one a bit confused other just plain surprised "Moreover I sometime have these dreams or visions of some sort" Gohan continued while waving his hands in the air. Vegeta's eyes widen a bit as a look of recognition dawned on Piccolo and "something just happens when I'm around" "When did it started?" Both of them asked at the same time surprised and then turned to each other "You know what's happening" boths of them asked again.

"Stop copying me"

"I am not copying you" both arms one gloved and other green pointing towards each other

"STOP SHOUTING" both of them yelled together

"STOP YELLING BOTH OF YOU AND IF YOU KNOW TELL ME WHAT'S HAPPENING" yelled Gohan which did stopped them but were now looking at him. "Tell me kid when did it started" asked Piccolo with kinder tone well as kind it could get "Uh recently" he replied "Don't lie brat" Vegeta said gruffly as all know that he is not known for comforting but so does Piccolo "How do you know I was lying" he asked naively which got both them to sweat drop a bit "cause we all agree to the fact that you and your father both don't know how to lie and cannot lie if your life depend on it" he said the mood got a bit sullen at the mention of the kid's father but he continued "moreover your statement proved my point. So please do tell the truth" he Said the last part sarcastically "it started last year somewhere near the Cell games. But at that time I only understood animals but now I'm also having these visions so please do tell what's happening to me."

"I can answer your questions young child" a deep masculine old and wise voice spoke from behind them startling the two Saiyans but Piccolo only looked back "Nice to meet you Albus Dumbledore" he said.

"Who are you and how dare you to come behind the Prince of all Saiyans unannounced" Vegeta yelled at the new comer whose attire consists of a long purple bluish robe and pointy hat of same color. He had white beard and spectacle over his blue eyes. "I'm sorry your highness but I was just enjoying your amazing fight even if it was for just brief moment and came to check why did you gentlemen stopped" "Its none of your business old man" he said with a scowl on his face "Is he usually like that" Dumbledore asked Piccolo.

"So what are you doing here Professor" Piccolo asked as Gohan eyes widen at hearing Piccolo call someone with respect that was not strong and part of the Z gang, Vegeta also surprised stood on the sidelines "I am here to talk to the young man over there" he replied pointing towards Gohan which surprised everybody more "Now would I let it happen" Vegeta said truth to be to be told even if Vegeta kept up his bad guy attitude he had gotten a deep respect for the brat as he nicely put it with both of them having the saiya-jin blood in them and being the only other person to keep up with him. "I think we both know the answer to that" Professor replied while standing in front of Gohan. "What do you three know that I don't know" Gohan finally asked even if he just met Dumbledore something about him just told him to trust the guy. And what the most weird and worst thing could happen than what it already is "You have magic" worst not so much weird very much.

"Hn" he just sat there dumbfounded "Yes brat you have magic" Vegeta said "I'm surprised Vegeta how do you know about magic. I thought you were a warrior race" Piccolo said "Just because we are superior race who loves to fight doesn't mean there aren't any more aspects of our life" "Well that doesn't surprise me" Piccolo said "What surprises me is that Gohan has magic." Vegeta just grunted and said "Its not that much of a surprise considering as his Grandfather had magic abilities" "Grandpa Ox can do magic" "I'm not talking about that weakling mountain you call Grandpa. I am talking about your Saiyan grandfather, the father of Kakarot. I am Talking about Bardock ." "So Goku father knew magic" "And he didn't train himself in the arts to win the battle against Freiza" "What do you mean?" "He was in front of Freiza when he destroyed the planet" "But what was he doing there" "You ask to many question spawn of Kakarot" "Silence I will tell you when you will be ready to know" he silenced Gohan with his glare

"Well I didn't know that his father side also had magic" Dumbledore added his two cents at which Vegeta and Gohan eyes widen. "What do you mean?!" "If I remember correctly mother of Ox was a witch" "So you call them witch and wizard here" "and so does Ox and Chichi but Ox refused to learn it as he was interested in Martial Arts and so does his daughter." "Kakarot may have known if he didn't hurt his head and went on with his life." "So I could do magic" he asked the three men standing in front of him. "Yes" "Okay" at this three eyes shot up "You aren't surprised" Dumbledore asked "Surprised about what. I have magic. Truthfully if you have told me about this when I was three years old than I would have been surprised but now that I know that I am an half alien having magic is least of my problems."

"So now you can tell us why you are here?" Vegeta asked while eying the Professor "oh where are my manners. I never properly introduced myself my name is Albus Dumbledore. Head Master of Hogwartz school of Wizards and Witchcraft" He replied "Don't fool me human I may have not been long but I know nothing about this school even if it is on earth" "He isn't lying Vegeta" Piccolo barged in the conversation "and How would you know namek" "Maybe you are forgetting where I live" "okay even if what you say is true why hide the school and not bring it to lime light cause from where I am having the magical abilities is rare and big deal so tell me why hide it" "because the world of magic is not for muggles or 'humans' in some case. We all know people with extraordinary abilities have difficulty fitting in and in his case it become more troublesome as he isn't just a wizard but an half alien also and if didn't hone his every skill it could be disastrous because he had huge potential which we all know. Moreover you are also hiding the fact that Savior of the earth is just a mere human" This got the attention of the three as the three of them stood dumbfounded at the revelation "Ho…..How do….do you know?"Gohan asked as Vegeta took his stance "Now no need to be hostile. Not everybody knows" at this the three of them calmed down "except the higher ups in the ministry of magic and few people here and there." Everybody else tensed again "don't worry as I said not many know that it was actually you who defeated Cell. And there are many who don't believe the 'Savior' defeated Cell. You also mentioned that you had visions or dreams so can you tell me about it." He said "ah why do you wanna know" Gohan asked.

"Well Child, it is known that every dream has a meaning so you will be comfortable with my next 'offer'" He said "Offer what offer?" Vegeta asked "I was just going to ask young Gohan here if he wanted to join our school" "You and I both know Dumbledore Hogwartz doesn't accept new kids in their second year" "Except if they are favored by a well known and respected mage" "And who exactly do you think will favor him?" "I will" again a voice come from behind them but this time it was a bit familiar old voice "I will favor the child" they excluding Dumbledore turned to look at the old witch looking sitting on a crystal ball. "But why? " Piccolo asked "Because the child have potential. Now you were telling us about your dream young one." She quickly stated seeing that both Piccolo and Vegeta open their mouths.

"Well in my dream" Gohan started "I was inside this car that was flying. And by flying I mean literally flying, I mean I have seen weird things and Bulma have vehicles but this car was flying you know" "We get it Gohan" "Okay so this car was flying with me and four other people in it one was a boy with red hair who was driving the car which was weird and surprising cause you don't see people of my age driving a car, then there was this girl with bushy hair sitting in the front, then there was this guy sitting on one side wearing spectacles and have a mark on his head resembling a z and then there was this girl with black hair and blue eyes. We were both talking about something when she showed me a great Castle like place it was amazing sight but the guy on my right shouted something about a tree and then the car was stuck and I woke up" He ended telling his dream to the four people standing there, two them just didn't understood while the other two were amused. "What can you tell me about this?" he asked to the two mages standing there "Well it was nice dream" Dumbledore started "or vision if I say but let me ask you a question would like to join Hogwartz" Gohan looked up at him and remembered something. He tried to speak but Baba beat him to it "Don't worry about your mother child. I talked to your mother already last year it was difficult for me to make her agree but nonetheless she agreed on one condition and that is if you are able to study the subjects such as Math, Science and other subjects of the muggles while being there." She told him "What if he doesn't want to go" Vegeta interjected. "It's his decision Vegeta" "Will I get to keep up with my studies and my training" "You can if you want to" Baba said.

"Alright, I accept" he said to the amazement of the four "only I you tell me the meaning of my dream"

"You didn't have a dream young one" Dumbledore said "That was a vision of what will happen in the future" both Baba and Dumbledore started walking "Oh the letter is with your mother who is taking care of your brother and in few days a person by the name of Hagrid will come to take you to Daigon Alley. Go with him and if someone wants to come with you can go with you only to the Daigon Alley and you don't know that maybe you will meet the people of your dreams" Both of them vanished.

"Brat"

"Yes Vegeta"

"That was weird"

"I told you"

"Brat"

"Now what Vegeta"

"Make sure that black haired is a fighter to be your mate" If Vegeta was teasing him so it sure took the desired effect because now Gohan was red in the face and steam was coming out of his face. "What do you mean?" "What you understood, brat. You didn't even notice the people in the vision of yours than the black haired girl." Vegeta said while taking off toward his home as did Piccolo while leaving behind a red faced Gohan who after few moments took off toward his home.

 **So tell me how is it? And read my profile update please.**


	2. Confrontations at home

**HELLO, I am back after a long time and not posting my pokemon fic but don't worry the next chapter is complete and previous chapter are what I am working on but this fic I will continue on.**

 **So before I begin the next chapter allow me to reply to froschauerjustus review : Thanks and sorry Videl is part of the story and she will make her appearance soon and don't worry he will have his normal ability along with magical ability and abut hiding his power it will be explained. Also I'm making the story timeline in the present. This story is an Anime Xover with Harry Potter. And as I am on a vacation (there's a holiday here which runs quite long) I am thinking of making another new story.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own a thing in this fic.**

Chapter 1 = Confrontation at The home.

23rd March 2017 9:58

We see the hero of the story heading towards his home in the 439 Mountain Area, he was amazed or wierded out by the conversation that just took place, it was weirder than the weird if that was possible. His life was not normal because he was not normal but what he just heard reached a new height and dashed all the possibilities of normalcy he had in his normal life well as normal as it could get, but he was somewhat curious about the magical world and wanted to know more about it. But first he had talk with his mother.

After flying for some time he reached his destination he went in and saw his mother Chichi Son wife of Goku Son tending to his little brother who was born 3 months ago. He was a little bundle of joy , who was just like his father. He loved his mother and adored his brother. He had strength of a Saiyan as Vegeta like to say. "I'm home, mom" he said his Mother just turned around to look at him and gave him a small smile. "Welcome Back Gohan" She replied "so anything interesting happened at the training" "Well, yeah this old guy came out of nowhere on us and told me that I'm not just an alien well actually half-alien but a full blooded wizard too and asked me to join his wizard school. I think the name was Hogwartz. Oh and he also knew about my victory over Cell. Did he come here first, mom?" he said rapidly and asked. "Yes he came here first and also he left this letters for you here" she reached towars the table and gave him the letter. "He first visited when both you and your father were training for the Cell games. I was going to tell you about it but you and your father went to fight after which I forgot to tell you because of your father death. I also tried talking to you about it but again t slipped my mind after what happened." She then sighed and continued "And he just appeared out of nowhere and asked again" "What did you tell him" he asked "I didn't tell him anything because it's your choice" she said while handing him the letter "as he might have mentioned that you had both wizards and warriors as your ancestor. I won't force you to become a scholar and go to high school in this world but if you accept that offer then promise me that you will study hard there." She said while smilling at him and handing him a letter.

He looked up with a smile and opened the letter

 _ **HOGWARTZ SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**_

 _ **Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**_

 _ **(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, International confed. of Wizards, Member of Ministry of Magic)**_

 _ **Dear Mr. Son**_

 _ **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at the Hogwartz School of Magic/Witchcraft and wizardry. Please find the enclosed list of all necessary books and equipments.**_

 _ **The term begins on 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **September 2002. A representative will be arriving at your home in 3-4 months to offer further explanations.**_

 _ **Yours Sincerely,**_

 _ **Minerva McGonagall**_

He looked at the letter and noticed that there was another letter at the table which his mother held and was already open and mother looked extra cheerful while holding that letter which, truth to be told, was creeping him out, like normally when she smiled like that. "Hey mother?" He started sweetly as he didn't wanted any trouble, nobody wants trouble with their mother "Wha-what's in that letter?" he asked while pointing at that letter. His mother grin widen if that was possible. "Well, why don't you read it" he took the letter from her and started reading it.

 _ **Dear Gohan,**_

 _ **I, Dumbledore, had told you about the wizard school and as I told you that we tried to approach you last year but were unable to. And as we have decided to enroll you in the second year which results in breaking of rules but rest assured to keep you up with the rest of your peers, I have decide to let your 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **year study with your mother. She help you learn everything that you have of the previous year and don't worry about the books and test as we already know of your learning and your mothers teaching.**_

 _ **Wish you Good Luck,**_

 _ **Dumbledore**_

 _ **P.S Thanks on the behalf of magic world for saving the earth from Cell and don't worry nobody knows about it except of some higher-ups in both magic and muggle world.**_

He, Gohan looked at the letter with horror while his mother laughed maniacally in the background before he understood what was written in that letter when he sunk low on his knees and "Noooooooo"

Meanwhile at West City

Vegeta was tending to his son whom was quite comical to watch as he held him by his diaper a meter apart while holding his nose and baby trunks was wailing but stooped suddenly, both of them when they heard a scream, which shivers up their spine. Meanwhile Bulma looked to see what has stopped both of them quite dramatically before she remembers something. "So what is it you wanted to tell me?" she asked.

 **Before anyone asks about my other fic don't worry I am working on it and do enjoy this story and review. Also there is a Poll on my profile please watch it.**


End file.
